Secret Love
by Raea Lemon
Summary: When Ginny returns to Hogwarts for her fifth year she begins receiving anonymous love notes on her pillow. This should be great, right? The thing is, her ex-beau, Harry Potter is receiving them too. Who is sending these notes and what do they mean? REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm Raea Lemon, formerly known as Lupine. This is the first fic that I've written in a while so please bear with me. I also don't currently have a beta-reader and I'm writing on my BlackBerry! It's obvious that I'm probably going to have a few errors so once again, please bear with me. Thanks for reading this little bit and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters therin. I do not make a profit from this writing nor is the pen name Raea Lemon by any means owned by myself nor any staff that may use it.

Chapter 1

Rocket

Ginny searched the starry night sky for any sign of her brother flying home. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning and freezing cold yet Ron hadn't returned from his date.

Ginny wrapped her parka tighter around her thin form at an attempt to shield her delicate flesh from the sting of the chilly night wind. Morning wind. It was morning.

She would strangle him. She could vividly imagine her spindly fingers wrapping around his thick freckled neck. He'd turn purple and gasp for air but she wouldn't relent. Yes. He'd never keep her up waiting again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a broom sweeping through the air toward her. Thankfully it was Ron.

Ginny approached him at an angry pace, arms crossed and lips thinned.

"And where have you been all bloody night long?" She exclaimed, the thoughts of choking him flying to the front of her mind.

"On a date. Things went well," Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Ew, bugger, I don't ever want to see that look on your face again. You could have rung you know. Let me know you're contracting diseases with some nasty wench somewhere instead of letting my mind wander about, imagining all the horrid things that could be happening!" Ginny glowered, stomping along behind her brother as he headed to tuck away his broom in the shed.

"Don't be so bloody dramatic, Gin'," Ron growled. He wasn't about to let her ruin his mood.

"I'm not being dramatic! I covered for your stupid arse when Mum asked where the bloody hell you were! I had to lie and tell her you and Harry were out pubbing for his birthday!" She stomped, pinning him inside the shed before he had a chance to dart off.

"Well, thanks a load but it's none of your business!" He pushed her aside and headed for the back door.

"You know if it were me in your position you'd never let me off it! Ronald!" Her attempt at continuing the fight was futile. He'd already slammed the door behind himself and was halfway up the stairs.

The next morning Ginny yanked herself out of bed and into the shower at six. She knew she needed at least a few hours before she'd be ready to catch the train to school.

After a shower and light breakfast she darted back to her room to finish any packing she'd missed before heading toward the front yard to get an early start.

"Ron! Ginny! We're leaving in five minutes!" Mrs. Weasley screeched from the kitchen. Ginny could here her mother's piercing voice all the way in the car.

It wasn't long before they were all tucked in and on their way. After arriving, pushing through crowds, finding seats, and finally getting a moment to breathe, Ginny saw it was just eleven o'clock. They'd barely made it.

It seemed like decades had passed before the train reached Hogwarts and as Ginny stood she felt muscles ache that she had no prior idea she owned.

Trudging up to the thestrals was also a pain in the arse after only two hours rest. She had Ron's stupid hide to blame for that. He was out of nagging distance, a good three cars up from she Luna, Hermione, and Dean.

"Is Ron dating at all?" Hermione piped up, canceling out the silence.

Ginny considered telling the truth. She honestly did. It was just too hard to tell Hermione that her love interest was off screwing women no doubt twice his age.

"No," it was a simple answer that seemed to satisfy Hermione for the time being.

After riding the rest of the way in silence, Ginny scurried as fast as she could to the Great Hall. She'd skipped out on the lunch trolly and was now regretting it.

It wasn't long before all the students began to pour in behind her, filling out the seats at every table. It was Ginny's fifth year and she wasn't sure she could take two more years of shuffling through crowds, pushing through gaggles of girls, and sitting down to pointless lectures only to pass out halfway through.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from her, all looking very out of place. After the war it had been decided that all students should repeat their previous year. That put the Golden Trio back at Hogwarts for their final year.

Hermione was currently shifting uncomfortably in her seat, eyes darting to Ron every time she noticed he wasn't looking. Ginny giggled to herself as she watched the two lock gazes, blush like virgins on their wedding night, and turn their eyes elsewhere.

Harry remained as oblivious as he always was, grinning like a fool at the cute little first years. They were all shaking violently under the other students' gaze. It was rather pitiful.

"Do you think the first years are small? They seem to get smaller every year, don't they?" Ron sputtered out awkwardly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's because we get bigger. Therefore they seem smaller, Ronald."

"Bitch," Ron scowled.

They were so ridiculous.

"Why don't you two just snog each other and get it over with," Harry rolled his eyes and soured considerably.

"Just shut up, the lot of you," Ginny hissed, shushing them in order to get a better ear into the ceremony at hand.

That took a lifetime.

By the time Ginny finally got back to her very first private room it was nearly eleven. She opened the door, walked in cautiously, and surveyed her little dorm-apartment.

She new from off the bat she'd have to redecorate but this.. This was utterly impossible. This was grey and ugly and ridiculously drab. It needed color horridly. After turning up her nose and drawing her wand to at least add a bit of pink to the room, Ginny noticed something sitting on her pillow.

As she edged closer she saw that it was a tiny piece of paper folded up to an impossible size. Her fingers worked madly to unfold it. Once open her eyes slid down the small page.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I have watched you from afar, _

_I have kissed your face in my dreams,_

_I have pondered your thoughts endlessly,_

_Tonight I decided to send you the first of many notes. _

_I hope you enjoy it and look forward to more._

_PS: Try adding a bit of peach to the room. It's a bit drab in here, isn't it?_

_-Your secret love_

Ginny folded the paper, tucking it away. Harry was so sweet. With a smile she added the suggested color and curled in the bed, extremely pleased.

(Phew. So that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more! -Raea)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Through The Atmosphere

The next morning at breakfast all of the students received schedules for the week. Ginny was thrilled to find that her first two periods were free and straight after an orange and egg were both ingested she scurried off to her dorm.

Ginny wondered silently how best to decorate her room. She pondered over pillows, colors to compliment her peach walls, and where best to tuck away her personal items.

It didn't take long to decide that white would go best with peach so she changed her bedding to white down blankets and matching pillows. Goose down always felt pillowy soft and comforting after a long day.

After conjuring two hide-away baskets, Ginny tucked her things inside and conveniently stored them underneath her bed.

The only thing left to change was the carpet. It was also changed to white with a matching peach floor rug.

After surveying the room twice Ginny decided she was satisfied and retreated to the Prefects' Bathroom.

She peeled off her uniform as she started the bubbly flow which filled the room with steamy fragrance.

Ginny inhaled deeply and sank deep into the foamy waters, allowing them to take every bit of stress from her weary form. Her red locks floated behind her as she rested on her back, the water holding her up.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement but was just too relaxed to care. She was fairly sure it was an eager house elf performing his duties to change linens.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, hazel eyes fluttering closed as the soaps devoured her. The world was gone.

"Ginny."

Ginny shrieked, flying upward. She gathered bubbles around herself as she searched the room for the source of the male voice.

It was there in the corner of the room that she spotted him, "Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

Harry blinked at her, his cheeks flushing red, "I- I just wanted a chance to talk to you alone."

"Well talk," Ginny relaxed back. Harry had seen her nude.

"It was about that note you left me," Harry began, "It was very sweet but I don't like you sneaking in my room. You might get cau-"

"I didn't leave you a note," Ginny interrupted, "You left me one."

"No," Harry furrowed his brow. "I haven't even been to the girls' side. Boys aren't allowed, remember?"

Ginny's blood ran cold. If Harry hadn't been in her room then who had? It would have had to be a female if you followed Harry's logic. Did that mean a girl fancied Ginny? But what about the note Harry received.

"It has to be the same witch sending us notes. Unless of course the person got a house elf to deliver them," Ginny growled under her breath. She hated secrets. And she hated meddling people.

"There's not much we can do except wait it out and see if more come," Harry suggested.

"You're right. There's not much sense in dwelling on it," Ginny sighed, "and besides, it's probably some stupid first year playing pranks on the war hero and his ex girlfriend."

Harry squirmed in place at being referred to as an ex. Ginny assumed he just needed to get off somewhere so she dismissed him and after she was sure he was gone she sunk back into the foamy water to finish her soak.

Her mind flitted about all day long, which nearly caused her to blow up the Potions lab. Professor Slughorn sent her out of the classroom immediately, his usual care-little attitude gone since the war.

Ginny sulked silently under a willow tree for the remaining hour of her class, aimlessly chucking stones at the lake until she heard a ruistling somewhere behind her.

Standing, she peered around the willow, clutching at its trunk for protection from the unseen intruder. Low and behold there was a boy standing some thirty feet away.

"Hey! You're supposed to be in class!" Ginny flashed her prefects' badge, taking long strides toward the boy. In a flash of raven hair and blue eyes he was gone, high tailing it toward the forest. "You aren't allowed in there! Hey!" She screamed until her throat was sore, vainly jogging after the child.

He kept running until he was safely (or maybe not so much) tucked away behind the brush of the Dark Forest.

Ginny sneered, stopping fifty feet away. She wasn't about to lose her position as a prefect because of some idiot child. She decided to report him missing as soon as she reached the castle.

"What do you mean we don't have a student that fits that description in this school?" Ginny exclaimed, her face reddening with anger. McGonagall didn't believe a word she was saying. No one ever did.

"We do not have a student that is slender with black hair, blue eyes, about five four, and a Ravenclaw," the professor rolled her eyes, "that student simply does not exist."

"But he has to exist because I saw him with my two perfectly sane eyes!" Ginny growled.

"You must be mistaken. I'll have Filch search the Forbidden Forest but I'm sure we won't find anyone."

"Screw this," Ginny shook her firey red locks in frustration and turned, stalking out of the Headmistress' office.

(I have internet now! Yay! No more handheld writing. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.)


	3. Chapter 3

(So... For some reason my symbols were not working correctly and therefore there may be a little confusion in the second chapter. When Ginny randomly starts speaking to Professor McGonagall about the missing boy there was supposed to be a line of dashes to separate the two scenes. For some reason it didn't transfer. I apologize for any inconvenience. From now on 'BBBBBBBB' will separate scenes within a chapter. Enjoy the third chapter! -Raea)

Chapter 3

Into Orbit

Ginny ground her teeth, tears flooding down her cheeks as she perched on top of her twin sized peach colored bed. It was so unfair. No one ever took anything that she said seriously, yet she was given such an authorative position as a prefect. It was laughable in her opinion.

It didn't take long for her to dry her tears and get downstairs for homework, although the painful beating of her heart kept her from concentrating. It was like every breath that she took stung. Someone liked her... Someone wanted her to know that they thought she was worth more than 'that Weasley girl' or 'Harry Potter's ex girlfriend'. She meant something to this stranger.

What didn't add up was why Harry was getting the notes too. As soon as Ginny had returned to her room she found another little piece of folded paper tucked into her blankets along with a pretty diamond necklace. She'd almost starting bawling at the sight of the expensive piece of jewelry, but what had brought her to tears was the writing inside the miniature letter.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I saw you get kicked out of class today,_

_And you ought to know that it isn't your fault._

_Slughorn is a rotten shite._

_Don't fret, my love,_

_Soon I'll swoop in and save you from this all._

_You deserve so much more than what you have,_

_As well as the way you are treated._

_My dearest…_

_It breaks my heart to watch you suffer._

_I love you, dearest,_

_And I hope this token will explain how much I do._

_-Your Love_

Ginny sniffled and dug the diamond necklace out of her satchel, throwing her hair over one shoulder so she could fasten it.

"You got one too," Harry snuck up behind Ginny, nearly causing her to fall off of the armchair.

"Can you fasten this?" She requested with glossy eyes.

Harry couldn't say no to her puffy cheeks and tear-stained gaze. He stood behind her, fastened the necklace, and then came around to join her on the couch. He absently picked up a piece of parchment and began scribbling down words.

"What are you playing at?" Ginny snatched it from him.

"I was just trying to help you with your homework," Harry blinked at her, throwing up his hands defensively.

"It's my bloody homework and it's my damned responsibility! Get out of my life, Harry! I don't need you anymore! Nor the drama that comes along with knowing you!" She gathered up her things in a tearful fury, slamming her way up the stairs and into her room.

What was wrong with her? She had no idea… She felt so bloody unappreciated and misunderstood. She could have let Harry do that one assignment for her… He barely had any homework for any of his classes and she knew that he could do with something to bide his time.

It was the principle of it all. Ginny could handle herself and she didn't need God damned Harry Potter to help her through her life. She didn't want to shut him out completely… it just hurt too much to accept that she'd be stuck in his shadow for the rest of her life.

She punched her tight little fist into the pillow, kicking her feet wildly as if she might have been two years old. Now she'd never get to see what Harry's notes said. She couldn't solve this thing unless she put together the puzzle pieces and she'd just shunned the other holder.

Could nothing go right?

The next few days were uneventful other than the note she'd received. Her admirer had skipped a day, leaving the redhead extremely anxious for her next present.

She'd become rather crazed, looking for the only praise she seemed to get in these anonymous notes. What if this person was trying to kill her? Absently, she fiddled with the diamond around her neck. It was quite simple… It was just a little diamond heart. Yet it seemed so complex to Ginny. It was the most beautiful thing (and the most expensive) she'd ever owned.

A small smile crossed her lips as she curled on her bed, pulling the most recent note from under her mattress.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Did you like your diamond? _

_It isn't much._

_I've seen you wear it every day since I gave it to you._

_My hearts soars every time we cross in the corridors,_

_And I find myself wanting to touch you,_

_To receive some sort of acknowledgement,_

_But I know that our love cannot be._

_At least not for now, Poppet._

_I love you,_

_Dearest, Ginny._

_-Your love_

Ginny swooned in place, her smile growing into a grin. She refolded the parchment and stuck it back in her secret hiding place before hopping off her bed to go to class. Sadly, double Potions was in order for the afternoon. Ginny growled slightly and marched her way to the dungeons for a four hour long snooze fest.

"Today," Professor Slughorn started, stopped, and glared at a few students near the back whispering to one another. Slytherins, no doubt, "Students, please settle down. Now… We will begin today by learning how to make Pepperup potions. Please-"

"Professor, we've already learned that. I believe it was second year," Ginny raised her hand, not waiting to be called on.

"Well your Potions background is unclear and unstable considering the Professor. Now if you would allow me to get back to teaching, I would really appreciate it," Professor Slughorn narrowed his eyes in Ginny's direction.

With a scowl she began collecting ingredients as he called them out and started the potion before he'd even finished speaking. Naturally she was the first one done with a nearly perfect potion.

"I believe this warrants an Exceeds Expectations. Considering Monday's explosion, this grade is very generous," Professor Slughorn scowled down at Ginny's brew and moved on to the next student.

She almost wanted to vomit. Just once she craved to receive an Outstanding. Just once she wanted to be the top of the class. She wasn't taking Advanced Potions in her fifth year to be taunted by a fat, bald, irritable man.

Hermione, of course, received an Outstanding. That was normal. Ginny desired to be Hermione for a day and see what happened. At this point she was starting to believe that the girl got good grades because of the way she looked. Maybe if Ginny stopped wearing make-up and let her hair go frizzy she might earn the affections of her Professors.

Harry sat in a dazed state at the back of the room. He desperately needed to pass this class considering he had to take it for Auror training. Ginny felt badly for him, watching as he pulled absently at his hair, waiting for his failing grade.

It was pitiful.

They were just leaving class, all with vials of their potions in hand as a reward, when Harry pulled Ginny off to the side of the corridor.

He had a mad look in his eye, almost as if he hadn't gotten sleep for the past few nights. It was considerable after Ginny recalled how hateful she'd been to him for merely trying to help her catch up on classes.

"Ginny," Harry began, his voice trembling a bit, "I can't stand not talking. You know how I feel about you… I need to see you and be your friend at least. I'm not talking about being best mates but, you know, friends," he looked as if he might begin to cry.

Ginny raised a hand to his face, stroking his cheek gently, "Harry, you know I love you as a friend… We are best mates. I just feel like I'm constantly in your shadow… It's like… Like I'm never good enough. I just need to be Ginny for awhile, not Harry and Ginny," she gave him a soothing look, her hand dropping back to her side.

Harry nuzzled the air where her digits had just been and nodded a bit, "I understand. You know that I don't mean it to be that way, Gin'."

"I know. It's not your fault. It's all these blighters that can't seem to get the hint. I'm Ginny. I'm not Harry Potter's girlfriend or Ronald Weasley's kid sister. I'm just me. I wish everyone else could figure that out," she huffed, rolling those beautiful hazel orbs.

"What does it matter what everyone else thinks?" Harry scowled suddenly, his demeanor switching on a dime. "I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you and touch you and be with you, Ginny. It's not bloody fair that you let everyone else's thoughts rule your heart!"

Ginny hesitated. That was all Harry needed.

"You don't want me," Harry shuddered at the realization. "You don't want to be with me anymore."

"I didn't say that, Harry," Ginny whined.

"Your eyes said it all. You didn't have to utter a word," Harry turned on his heel and stormed off down the corridor.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Ginny called after him. It was too late. He'd already turned the corner and was on his way out of the dungeons.

(Ah… Young, unrequited love. She'll come around! Maybe… You'll have to read on and see! Who is the mysterious person sending all these notes and tokens? I'm open to guesses, if you'd like to give them. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Through the Comets

Ginny traveled down to the lake as soon as the sun rose the next morning. She hadn't received another note and it was starting to worry her. Had her lover given up? Was it all a joke? She didn't doubt either of those possibilities. As she tried to clear her mind she found herself at the edge of the lake, pondering taking a Friday morning dip. She knew it would be nippy but what was the problem with freezing your tail off once in a while?

As she stripped down to her knickers she wondered if anyone was around watching. Could her love be hiding somewhere at the edge of the forest, waiting until she'd gone completely naked before springing forth to rape her? She highly doubted it. Still, there was a possibility, so she kept her bra and knickers on before diving into the icy water. Something about it was extremely refreshing and brought her senses on edge.

Then she remembered… The forest. The boy. Was he still out there? Did some strange animal grab him up and chew on his insides? She hoped not. Maybe she'd imagined the entire thing. Ginny wouldn't doubt it with the way she'd been feeling lately. Bottles of Firewhiskey couldn't drown out her depression.

After about an hour long swim and an hour long battle with herself, Ginny crawled unceremoniously back onto dry land. She threw on her clothes, scourgifying herself before she headed back to the castle. She most definitely didn't want to get caught wandering about the grounds unattended.

Harry met her later that day near the Great Hall, a small box in hand. Ginny eyed it with suspicion, not quite sure what to think.

"Ginny… I know you love me. We are too good for each other not to be around one another. You can't just up and leave me. I want to be with you and I want you to want to be with me. What can I do to make you want to be with me again?" Harry was so desperate for her affections that it made her ache inside. Ginny wanted to throw herself at him, take the box in his hand (no doubt an engagement ring), and run off into the sunset to live happily ever after. Then again, she was only sixteen, and he was only eighteen, and they were still in school. Marriage was a silly thought. Being with him right now was also a silly thought.

"Harry," Ginny began, her tongue darting out over parched lips, "I'm not really sure what to say. I do love you," she saw a glimmer of hope flash through Harry's emerald depths, "I do want to be with you," what was she saying? Ginny growled inwardly at the words forcing themselves through her lips.

"Oh… God… Merlin," Harry spluttered, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air in a lung crushing hug.

"What's in the box?" Ginny squirmed free, stepping back a bit.

"Oh… It's something that I got for you a while ago. I really want you to have it," Harry smiled triumphantly, opening the little box to reveal beautiful diamond earrings. Ginny inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, forced a smile, and took the earrings from her new beau.

"They're beautiful, Harry. Thank you. But I haven't anything for you," Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Don't mention it," Harry shook his head dismissively, "This is a non-repayable kind of gift."

"Thanks, I guess," Ginny wiggled on the stop uncomfortably as she plopped the diamond studs in her ears.

"So does this mean-"

"Yes, Harry," Ginny forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"We're back together."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After dinner Ginny rushed upstairs to her dorm, bypassing Harry in the common room. She quickly shut her door, throwing herself on her bed where she found yet another little note. She desperately pried it open, her eyes darting back and forth across the page to drink in every minute word.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I saw you with the Potter boy today._

_You were hugging him._

_You love another._

_My heart breaks as I'm writing this,_

_And I hope that you won't mind the tears staining this page._

_My dear, _

_I still love you._

_I think it is time for us to meet._

_Come to the inoperable girls' toilet._

_Tonight._

_Two o'clock._

_-Your Love_

Ginny's heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she took in every word. He wanted to meet her… He was jealous of Harry. Ginny couldn't imagine what she'd do when she met the boy. What if he was some ugly prude? What if he was a she? What if it was all a joke?

Her mind kept flying back to the latter and she was pondering not even showing up at the girls' lavatory. That was silly. She didn't want to anger her secret lover. She wouldn't want him/her to feel as hurt as she did this very moment.

Unrequited love was a strange thing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two o'clock couldn't come fast enough. As Ginny found herself following the path to the specific location she'd been asked to travel to, she pondered what might happen. Would she be hurt even more than she was already? Would this mysterious stranger hurt her physically?

Ginny made sure that Hermione had the Marauders' map in hand, studying it until Ginny returned to the common room that morning. Hermione wanted to come along for back-up but Ginny refused to let her. This was something that the little redhead had to do on her own.

(Short chapter, I know, but I want to create suspense! How better to do it than make you wait! Please review! –Raea)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alien Planets

Ginny shuffled into the girls' lavatory, her heart threatening to burst through her chest. As she approached the sink to peer into the clouded mirror above it. Ginny looked worn and ragged. Her hair hung like curtains in front of her face, her eyes sunken and dark underneath. She tugged her hair up into a tight but still sloppy bun, very cute on a girl her age. She applied a glamour to her face which gave her a gorgeous glow and erased the dark circles under her eyes.

It wasn't long before she heard shuffling behind her. She turned, peering around the bathroom for any sign of life. No one.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her, encompassing her in warmth. She gasped, her jaw dropping as she attempted to jerk away.

The man held her in place, squeezing the life out of her. She gasped for air, her lungs denying her the scream she longed to let pass her lips.

Then everything went black.

"Ginny!" She heard a voice cry before she hit the cold stone floor. She desperately tried to wake herself. Deep within her violence-induced sleep she felt herself being lifted from the stone. It seemed like an eternity before she was set down in a pillowy soft bed, arms snaking around her waist.

She wanted so badly to pull away. It was a vain thought... Then Ginny felt something odd. Breasts were pressed into her back. Then she heard sobbing. It was Hermione.

"Ginny.. Wake up.. Please.. Please?" The young woman's sobs were so pitiful and desperate. She wanted to wake and turn to Hermione to comfort her.. Somehow she couldn't find it within herself.

BBBBBB

Ginny woke the next morning on the bathroom floor, her head throbbing. It had all been a dream. No one had assaulted her. Hermione hadn't cradled her to sleep. She'd simply fallen asleep while waiting for her secret lover to meet her.

With tears in her puffy eyes Ginny climbed the staircase back to Gryffindor Tower. Today was Saturday so she would have all day long to mope on her bed while other students enjoyed the sunny day outside.

She trudged up to her room, yanking open the door. She slammed it behind her, slinking down the door in defeat. Sobs emitted from deep within her belly, tears flooding down her face.

It was all a joke. Every bit of it. Ginny lifted her head, gazing up at her bed. To her surprise a note was tucked under her bedcovers, a small box lying next to it.

Ginny rose slowly, cautiously approaching the items as if they might explode.

Her fingers fumbled to open the note, her tears dropping on the floor as she moved.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_My love,_

_I'm so sorry._

_A professor caught me in the corridor last night and stopped me from seeing you._

_I hope you will forgive me._

_Maybe we shall meet another time._

_-Your Love_

_G_inny chucked the note across the room along with her present. She'd had enough of this game. It was time to get to the bottom of these idiotic notes.

BBBBB

After scrambling down the stairs to the common room to no doubt find Harry engrossed in conversation with her brother, Ginny plopped down and forced Ron out of the room with a nasty glare.

"Harry, these notes have to end. I'm getting sick to death of this bloody game! It's pointless and it's bound to be a joke. It has to be," Ginny hissed, her eyes boring into Harry's.

(Yes, this is short, but I'm finding absolutely no initiative to continue because not one reader has left a review. Let me know if this sucks so I can delete it. PLEASE REVIEW even if it is something brutally honest.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Making a Discovery

After finding that Harry would be no use to her, Ginny climbed the familiar route to the astronomy tower, her heart set on working things out on her own. As usual the small space was empty, pitch black save the starry moonlight that danced through the open space at the farthest wall.

Ginny took a seat at the edge of the vast window and allowed her feet to swing over the side of the tower. It would be so easy just to jump off... She could leave everything behind and splatter on the ground just as Dumbledore had done. Moisture gathered in those hazel eyes at the thought of her beloved professor.

After a moment she pushed him away and allowed her mind free roam of the events of the past week.

She immediately settled on the boy she'd seen on the grounds. Perhaps he had a role in the silliness she and Harry had endured. But where would such a small child come across expensive gifts?

As Ginny was about to go in, forced away from the window by icy cold wind, she noticed a tiny figure running toward the Forbidden Forest.

The raven haired boy.

She darted from the astronomy tower as quickly as her petite form would carry her and headed straight for the broom closet that was kept directly below Ravenclaw.

She huffed as she snatched a broom and bolted breathless toward the first window she saw.

She was off, soaring through the starry night sky in search of her prey. He couldn't have gotten far. It took her a good minute before she spotted him directly below her in the inky darkness. He had created a small bonfire just past Hagrid's Hut.

"Stupid chit," Ginny growled, diving head first toward the ground. She landed with a solid thud, discarding her broom behind the rubble.

The boy didn't notice her as she came up behind him, drew her wand, and shoved it in his back.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded, panting softly at an attempt to catch her breath.

The boy turned slowly, revealing glimmering emerald eyes. They were green, not blue, "Jacob," he squeaked, holding his hands up to show her he was unarmed.

Ginny did not lower her wand, "Where are you from? Are you a squib?"

"No! I'm a wizard! I just don't have my wand on me!" He avoided her first question with frightened eyes.

BBBBB

Harry paced the floor of his bedroom, Hermione perched on the edge of his bed. He'd discovered the map in her possession and was completely enraged. He wanted nothing more than to open it and learn where Ginny had gotten off to. He didn't want to invade her privacy but she could be cheating.

As he finally lost the battle within his mind he jerked open the map and searched for Ginny's name among the sea of students and professors.

There.

She was at Hagrid's Hut with a boy named Jacob Potter. Jacob Potter?

He stormed from the room, temper flaring, and ignored the desperate cries from Hermione behind him.

BBBBB

"Who are you?" She exclaimed poking him in the chest with the tip of her wand.

"I'm.. I'm.. I'm," he could feel the sweat pouring off his face as he tried to force the words out.

"Who?" Ginny screamed.

"I'm your son!" He finally managed, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Wha-" Ginny blinked, lowering her wand to her side.

"I came here from the future so I could keep you and Dad together so I would be born," he whimpered, desperately trying to explain himself.

"Y-you were the one sending those notes," she swallowed hard, eyes widening.

"I was trying to make you think it was Dad," Jacob sobbed, "I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"Shh, child, don't cry," Ginny patted the little boy, attempting to soothe him. "Who is your dad?"

"Harry Potter," he replied almost silently.

Of course. She and Harry were on the road to parting ways. Therefore that would mean Jacob would be seeing changes in his life. He was bound to be terrified.

"Ginny!" Harry called, landing his own broom a few feet from where her own was hidden. He stalked toward the tw, though his steps softened as he saw the small boy wrapped in Ginny's arms.

"He's our son," Ginny whispered, still in shock.

"He is? What?" Harry blinked.

"You had me ten months from now," Jacob addressed Ginny.

"W-what? I can't have a baby now.." Ginny gawked at the ground, her mind flitting through thousands of thoughts.

"You have to get pregnant! Now! I was conceived tonight, ten years ago in my time exactly! If you don't then I won't be born!" Jacob jerked away from her, his eyes shimmering with fear.

(Please be a love and leave a review. Thanks! -Raea)


	7. Chapter 7

(It only took one review for me to delete chapter seven and start over. I think I'm going to go in a different direction with this. I'm not a sloppy writer and therefore I want to try again. Hope this is better. I honestly just had writers block and I thought I could finish it up well enough. I have a few ideas now so hopefully this will look good.)

Chapter 7

Explosion

Ginny and Harry worked against each other madly, both sure of what they needed to do. They had to bring Jacob into the world or there was no telling what could happen. Little things affected so much in time, so they were sure that not creating a child could cause some catastrophic disaster.

Harry pressed his lips to Ginny's shoulder, pulling her hair back as he slammed inside her. The little redhead groaned in pleasure, bunching the sheets in her fists before she exploded, bright lights flashing like fireworks in her eyes.

It didn't take long for Harry to release inside her, both collapsing in the bed on top of each other.

"Harry?" There was a knock at the door, Hermione's voice seeping through.

"Erm... Hold on!" Harry called, both scrambling to jerk clothes on.

Hermione waited patiently at the door, her arms crossed. She could hear shuffling inside the room and the occasional 'ouch, that's my foot' so she assumed the obvious. She went a bright red, wishing she hadn't come by.

"Sorry," Harry panted as he threw open the door. Hermione could see an awkward looking Ginny perched on Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come by so late. I just wanted to see if you and Ginny were okay," Hermione chewed her lower lip.

"Fantastic," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I see that. Okay well I'll see you both later then," Hermione giggled awkwardly and jogged back down the stairs.

Ginny and Harry met eyes and burst into laughter, falling over on the bed.

The next few weeks went by without incident. Ginny kept checking herself for signs of pregnancy, chomping at the bit to take a test. She still had a week to go and she couldn't stand it.

Harry made sure to carry her books for her, kiss her before each class, and then see her to the next. Ginny was loving every moment of it, slowly falling in love with him. It got to where she couldn't concentrate in class because she was thinking about him too much.

"So what do you want to do in Hogsmeade?" Ginny bit into an apple.

"I 'unno" Harry finished off his sandwich.

"Let's buy some stuff for the baby," Ginny suggested.

"We don't even know if you're pregnant yet," Harry furrowed his brow.

"I cheated and took a Muggle test this morning," she beamed.

"Really?" Harry brightened considerably, his breath catching in his throat.

"Really."

(Hope that was a bit better. There's more to come. Please review. -Raea)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heading Home

It had been a month since the couple found out they were pregnant. Harry had decided to go out and buy a ring for Ginny, assuming that it would soften the blow when they broke the news to the Weasley clan.

Now he just needed to figure out a way to pop the question, "Hermione, I need your help."

"What with?" Hermione closed her novel, setting it delicately on the coffee table in front of her.

"I don't know exactly how to ask Ginny to marry me," he explained blandly, shifting in his seat awkwardly.

Hermione beamed at him bouncing a bit, "Harry, that's great! When did you decide to do this?"

Harry thought a moment before answering, "When we found out that she was pregnant."

Her eyes widened, grin dropping into a frown. Her hands fell in her lap and she let her shoulders fall slightly, not sure of what to say, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's a good thing!" He assured her with a smile.

"Oh. If you think so," her expression was slightly disapproving but she pondered on ways to propose. "You know that you don't have to get married, right?"

"I know but I want to," Harry nodded.

"As long as you do," she smiled. "You can always ask her out to dinner and stick it in the top of her cake."

"Too obvious."

Hermione frowned a bit, "Well you could do a spell that sends sparks in the air in the shape of 'Will you marry me, Ginny'," she rather liked that idea.

"Maybe. But where would I do that?" He quirked a brow.

"Over the Quidditch Pitch of course!" She laughed.

"That's actually a great idea," he nodded his approval.

"So where's the ring?" Hermione whined, bouncing a bit.

He pulled a small diamond out of his pocket, handing it over. The band was gold, the diamond was a quarter carat shining beauty.

"She'll love this," Hermione beamed.

"Probably. I didn't want to spend too much on the ring so she can have the wedding she wants," he took the ring back and pocketed it.

"When are you going to pop the question?"

He stared out the window, eyes focused on the dancing rain. It was therapeutic. Whenever Harry began to get anxious or depressed he would simulate rain falling outside his window with a spell he'd learned from Hermione in second year. He could stare out into the haze and imagine veelas singing and dancing under the showers of rain, all smiling up at the giving sky. Then he'd think of the flowers soaking up the life giving water, their faces tilted to the grayish clouds.

He turned back to her, clearing his thoughts, "As soon as this storm let's up. Maybe tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Halloween," Hermione interjected, her brow furrowing.

"What? Honestly?" He ran his tongue over his lips. "Maybe Monday then."

He'd forgotten to buy a costume for the ball. He'd have to find out what Ginny was wearing and perhaps they could match.

BBBBB

"I think he's going to propose," Ginny twirled around in a circle, her costume dress swirling around her ankles gallantly.

"Propose what?" Parvati asked stupidly.

"Marriage, you chit," she growled.

"Oh. Yeah?" Parvati pulled Ginny back toward her, pinning the last part of her dress in place.

"Thanks," Ginny pulled off her gown and hung it on the back of Parvati's door. "I saw a little box from a diamond shop in London on his nightstand yesterday morning. He's being rather obvious."

Parvati frowned, "Don't get thew cart before the horse, Gin'," she put away her sewing kit with the flick of a wrist and settled down on her bed.

"What else would it be?" Ginny pointed to her rounded stomach, "Earrings?"

"I guess not," she averted her eyes to her lap.

"What's up?" The little redhead plopped down next to her friend.

"Oh. Nothing," she lied.

"C'mon. What's got you in a twit?"

"I like this boy... But he doesn't really fancy me all that much," Parvati confessed, her lips twitching into a teary frown.

"Who is he?" Ginny petted Parvati's leg at an attempt to soothe her.

"You'll think its foolish," she swiped at a falling tear just before it left her cheek.

"No I won't," Ginny answered as honestly as she could. After all she hadn't heard a name yet.

"Ron Weasley," she huffed out.

"Ew!" Ginny wrinkled her nose, "Honestly he's not all that."

"Well I rather fancy him and you'd do well not to poke fun," she glared.

"Right," Ginny nodded, wiping her look of disgust into a concerned frown.

If Parvati fancied Ron then what would Ginny do when she knew Neville liked Parvati and Ron liked Hermione? Playing matchmaker was always hard but Ginny had some serious work to do.

(Hope you enjoyed. More to come very soon! -Raea)


	9. Chapter 9

(Okay… So I've had a few issues that I've been working through *cough* writer's block *cough* but I'm getting through them rather quickly. I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far and if you aren't please feel free to drop me an email or review and let me know what you're thinking. Thanks! –Raea)

Chapter 9

Somewhere Along the Atmosphere

Ginny rolled over in bed and flicked her wand at her alarm clock, groaning loudly at the annoying sound that just wouldn't stop. She'd charmed it so that it wouldn't go off unless she actually got her lazy butt out of bed, walked to it, and shut it off by hand. The idea was clever but at some times annoying.

After a few minutes of procrastination she finally climbed out of bed and groggily marched to her alarm clock, slamming the palm of her freckled hand down on the off button.

"Thank God," she yawned out, climbing back into bed. Immediately it started beeping again. Yeah, that's right… She'd forgotten she'd charmed it to do that too. "Ugh, you piece of shit."

After repeating her first steps she yanked on clothes and headed down for breakfast, completely unaware of the gaggle of girls behind her. They were all giggling and pointing, whispering among themselves no doubt about how much of a slut she was. Ginny quickly caught on, turned, and drew her wand, aiming straight for the middle of the group. Of course, Pansy Parkinson was the leader.

"Do you mind?" Ginny growled, sending a rather nasty glare Pansy's way.

"Yes. We're walking this way as well. Maybe you were in our way," Pansy grinned, her words earning silly giggles around the group.

"Well walk another way," Ginny grinded her teeth and turned, attempting to ignore the girls behind her. After a few minutes it became unbearable as they got louder and louder. "Look! I know that you don't like me and frankly I hate you! But you need to shut your little whore mouth and leave me the bloody hell alone! Yes, I'm pregnant!" she held up her shirt, giving them all a good look at her growing belly, "But I only had sex with one person one time! You all have had sex with every boy in Slytherin and I'm sure a few in Gryffindor! So shut the fuck up and go the other way!" She was fuming mad. Her eyes held a fire that they'd never done before, her mind racing a million miles a minute. She could get expelled for cursing someone out in the middle of a corridor but she didn't care. She just wanted everyone to shut up and go away. Suddenly things were getting to heavy again. She needed an escape.

Ginny took off running toward the grounds, her feet moving as fast as they could, and her hair bouncing on her back like dancing fire. She needed to get away from them as far as she could.

Silent tears rolled down her face as she ran, her eyes puffing a bit from the excess droplets. She suddenly wanted Harry. It would be nice to have him hold her and pet her hair and tell her everything would be okay; that those girls were just stupid twits. He would tell her how beautiful she was and how ugly they all were; they were all ugly beasts.

"Harry," Ginny whimpered, stopping just short of the lake. She collapsed into an Indian style position before the water, her tears mixing in as they fell. This wasn't happening. She wasn't being teased already. Ginny hadn't even thought about this before she'd gotten pregnant. Sure the other girls would pick on her. Sure they would laugh and taunt. But Harry was supposed to tell them all to hush up and go screw themselves.

"Ginny, why are you crying?" Neville's sweet voice echoed over the lake as he walked up behind her, a soft hand pressing to her shoulder.

She let out a sob, "Stupid girls."

"Who were they? I'll hex them," he offered, his voice sounding more ferocious than he actually was.

"No, its okay," she laughed a bit, turning to look up at him. "They are all just chits. They aren't worth your or my time anyhow."

"Right, then," he nodded a bit, not sure what to say next.

"Can you just sit with me for a while? Do you have somewhere to be?" Ginny stared up at him with a pitiful expression, wet tears still traced down her cheeks.

"Sure," he nodded again, fumbling for the book he'd been reading, "I don't have anywhere to be."

An hour went by and the two sat in silence, both with their separate thoughts and separate worries. Neville was concerned about asking Parvati to go to the ball with him and Ginny was still thinking about the nasty expression on Pansy's ugly pug face. Neither shared their woes. They just took comfort in not being alone while they thought.

Just before it was time for Ginny's class she turned to Neville, her eyes settling in on his thin face, "You are a great guy. Any girl would be as lucky as a muck to have you."

"Really, you think so?" Neville beamed.

"Yeah, and I think you should go ask Parvati to that ball. Keep her from asking someone else that she really doesn't like," Ginny wrinkled her nose at the thought of Ron but didn't dare mention it to the shy, sensitive boy sitting next to her.

"Great. I will," he stood from his spot, "You want to walk back together?" Neville inquired, shuffling his feet in the unkempt grass.

"Sure," she nodded, standing to join him.

It was wonderful to have great friends.

BBBBB

"I don't think it would be wise to propose today," Harry paced back and forth in front of Ron, his eyes focused on the carpet underneath him.

"Why not, mate? It's like her favorite day of the year save Christmas," Ron laughed a bit, crossing his legs loosely. He had his arms outstretched on the back of the couch, his hair extremely messy, and his eyes full of mischief. He'd apparently planned some stupid prank for that night.

"It looks like it would be unlucky or somethin'," Harry furrowed his brow, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, I don't think so," Ron shook his head stupidly at an attempt to get his bangs out of his eyes.

"Maybe I will. How do I get her to come out to the Quidditch Pitch with me though?" Harry chewed his lower lip.

Ron hesitated, attempting to come up with some brilliant plan, "Erm… You could have a picnic out there. It's just before lunch now," he offered with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah… That's brilliant! Thanks mate," Harry grinned, jogging out toward the corridor. He had to catch Ginny before she went to lunch.

Halfway to the Great Hall he spotted her hugging Neville, a giant smile on her face. A bit of jealousy rushed through him but he knew that they were just good mates and were likely having some deep conversation about some silly girl he fancied.

He was spot on, "Neville, just have courage. She will like you just fine," Ginny patted him on the shoulder before turning to Harry. "Hey!"

"Hey. I have a bit of a surprise," Harry smiled slyly, pulling a picnic basket he'd conjured from behind his back.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Ginny beamed, following him out toward the Quidditch Pitch. "So we're having lunch on the Quidditch Pitch?" she furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I just like the privacy out there," he offered, allowing her to walk slightly ahead of him. They walked in silence until arriving at their destination, both sitting down simultaneously. "So… I have another surprise."

"What could it be?" Ginny grinned, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry drew his wand, muttering a spell and flicking his wand at the sky. Deep red sparks flew up, designing themselves into a perfect sentence. Ginny looked up, her jaw dropping at the words she read.

"Will you marry me, Ginny?" he pulled the diamond ring from his pocket, offering it to her with a wide grin.

"W-w-what? Of course!" She held out her hand, the appendage shaking as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you," Harry kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

(A bit short, yes, but it's a chapter in it's own. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! –Raea)


	10. Chapter 10

(How do you like it so far? I'm aiming for 20 chapters but I might go further than that. I'm not really sure right now. Give me some feedback please and let me know if you think I should make any changes. Thanks! –Raea)

Chapter 10

Hitting Water

"We have to tell your parents now," Harry pleaded with a furious Ginny who was currently slamming things around his room.

"I don't want to! They'll freak!" Ginny fell down on his bed, tears flooding her hazel eyes.

"They'll find out eventually and it's better to tell them sooner than later! You were thrilled with me what, two hours ago? Now you're acting like I'm the worst person in the world. I only have our best interest at heart," he offered her, attempting to win back her affections to no avail. At the moment she was impossible. Harry was sometimes amazed at how childish she could be.

"Can't we wait until Christmas? Then at least I'll have to visit them," Ginny gave a muffled yell into the covers.

"You'll be nearly four months in by then. You don't want to come home for Christmas and let them find out by just looking at you! Then they'll think you were dishonest and be even more upset! Ginny, be rational," Hermione stood by the door, honestly in case she needed to leave quickly.

"Ugh! I hate this! If that stupid boy hadn't had to start all this then I wouldn't be pregnant in the first place!" Ginny squealed, stomping her foot childishly on the carpeted flooring.

"You're carrying that boy in your body right now," Harry pointed out as he took a long swig of firewhiskey.

"God, I keep forgetting that," Ginny rolled her eyes, a few tears escaping at the movement.

"Just think about it. You can go this weekend," Hermione reached out to her friend but was quickly swatted away.

"Don't touch me right now," Ginny glowered.

"I'm leaving," Hermione rolled her eyes in a sarcastic motion, opening the door and quickly slamming it behind her.

"Damn… Now she's mad at me," Ginny sat down again, holding her face in her tiny freckled hands. Her fiery locks fell to cover her agonizing expression.

Ginny hadn't thought about the fact that she would have to tell her parents about this pregnancy eventually. She hadn't even thought that she'd tell anyone about the pregnancy. Obviously people would find out sooner or later considering she'd begin showing more and more with every passing week. It was unbearable to think of the expression her mother would wear, no doubt shoving guilt down her throat like it was some sort of greasy casserole. She'd never hear the end of it. Molly would be making her feel guilty when she was forty years old with a career and four more children. That's just how her mother was.

Harry knew that all of this had to be difficult for Ginny but it had to be done. Rationally, Ginny would have called her mother the day she found out about the pregnancy, but Harry had no idea what it would feel like to disappoint parents considering he'd never had any save the surrogate Weasley family. He could only imagine how guilty she felt. On top of it none of this was her fault. She couldn't hardly go home and tell her parents about the boy that had caused all this mess in the first place. They'd assume it was some cock and bull story that had no substance and would think less of Ginny more than they had in the first place.

There had to be some way to fix this. As Harry turned to the place where Hermione had just been it hit him like a truck might hit a skunk on the highway.

Hermione could tell Molly.

Molly would believe anything that came out of Hermione's mouth. It was plain fact. Hermione, being a goody two shoes, was the most credible person out of the group. Molly would trust her life with Hermione if the girl told her it was in fashion to jump off of a bridge into icy water with a group of circling sharks just below.

But how would Harry convince Hermione to become involved. This was the only catch to his plan.

"Ginny, I have an idea," Harry spat, taking a seat to share his ingenious plan with his wife to be.

BBBBB

"Oh, no way, Harry. I love you like a brother but there is no way I'm going to put myself in the direct line of fire of Mrs. Weasley," Hermione shook her head, holding up her hands defiantly. "No way in hell."

"Hermione," Harry whined a plea, "We need you. She'll believe you over us!"

"And how do you know that?" she quirked a brow.

"Are you kidding? She always believes you. When her tea kettle went missing and she thought that Fred and George sold it off to pay for some stupid experiment, you told her that they hadn't and she believed you immediately. You didn't even know whether they'd taken the stupid thing or not! She still believed you!" Harry groaned, "Please?"

Hermione mulled it over, her eyes rolling frequently as she tried to decide what was more important: her friendship or her life. Certainly Mrs. Weasley would strangle her. Finally she made up her mind.

"Fine, I'll go," Hermione groaned a bit, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry beamed, kissing Hermione's forehead.

"You owe me big time," she sighed heavily, "like new cat big time, and an owl."

"Fine, fine, anything you want!" Harry jumped up and down in a little happy dance before scurrying off to find his fiancée.

Ginny was sulking in the library, curled on a leather couch with an enormous novel. She hadn't even seen Harry run up to her and his sudden exclamation made her jump up, dropping the book on the floor with a thud. This earned her a growl and sneer from Madam Pince who jammed her finger toward the exit.

She steered Harry out into the corridor quickly, afraid to be yelled at by the irritable librarian, "What is it?"

"Hermione's coming," he repeated his happy dance, his body filled with glee.

"Stop it!" Ginny commanded, earning a glare from Harry.

"Hermione's coming," he repeated as if she hadn't heard them the first time.

"I heard," she laughed a bit, "That's really good."

"Yep, it's bloody brilliant!"

"Well we best start packing then."

(Hope you enjoyed! Please review. –Raea)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Drowning Slowly

The group arrived at the train station around eleven, all extremely worn out from the school day. They'd decided to leave on Friday evening to avoid a swarm of travelers. If they were correct they would arrive at the Burrow around four or five o'clock that morning. Had it not been for Ginny's pregnancy the trio could have apparated and saved themselves an exhausting trip.

As they settled into a compartment (thankfully all to their own) Harry began to think of the reactions from his soon to be in laws. He was quite concerned that he'd have his head bashed in by the Weasley boys who would no doubt be less than thrilled at their sixteen year old sister being knocked up and engaged.

His stomach churned a bit, mind flitting through every possible scenario. There was always a chance that the family would be accepting and supportive but in Harry's mind it was less than possible.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione inquired after noticing his bland expression.

"Nothing, just thinking," he swallowed hard. He'd been the one to encourage the visit but somehow he was curious as to why he had. Ginny had gotten over her fear in the past few days, less than happy about the visit but not quite as anxious.

"What about?" Ginny turned to him, taking his hand in her lap.

"Just your parents," he shook the thoughts from his head.

"Oh," the little redhead nodded in understanding and turned her head away, gazing out the window as trees and icy green rushed past them. She felt herself slipping from reality, imagining herself rolling out in the snowy wilderness. It would feel so good just to let go and dream amongst the icy wind and frozen flowers, her fiery hair the only thing sticking out against the white background.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione pulled Ginny from her thoughts about an hour later, propped up against the wall with a book set on her knees.

"Oh… Nothing, just daydreaming," Ginny confessed, crossing her legs. She held onto the toes of her trainers, eyeing Harry who had fallen asleep. "When did he fall out?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Hermione cleared her throat quietly and flipped a page in her book.

"What is that you're reading?" she peeped at the cover of Hermione's book but found she couldn't read the title. Her vision had changed tremendously since she had gotten pregnant and was considering going to Madam Pomfrey for glasses or at least a potion that might help a bit.

"Oh… It's just about Hogwarts' founders. It goes into depth about their lives at the time and before Hogwarts was built. Did you know that Rowena Ravenclaw had a thing for Salazar Slytherin but she slept with Godric Gryffindor on many occasions? Helena Hufflepuff secretly loved Godric for ages before she proclaimed her love in front of the entire school. That's an amazingly brave thing for a Hufflepuff to do," Hermione's words were falling on deaf ears seeing as Ginny had already focused her gaze back outside at the whirring views. After realizing this, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. No one cared about history like she did anymore. It was extremely saddening to her.

A few more hours went by until it was completely dark outside. Ginny couldn't see past the window and it irritated her. This forced her to bring her attention back to the people inside the compartment. Harry had since woken up from his cat nap and was walking around the cramped area like a caged animal. She'd noticed that he was extremely claustrophobic but it had never gotten this bad. He was sweating and clammy.

"Why don't you go out and walk around the corridor? That should help, right?" Hermione suggested, putting away her books and quills.

"I doubt it. This space is bigger than a narrow corridor, 'Mio," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh… I didn't think," she blushed considerably.

"Its fine," Harry forced a smile and sent it Hermione's way, pausing by the window. "Would it really be so chancy to enlarge this space? Who's going to come in here? We can lock the door."

They were on a Muggle train so the use of magic would be risky. There was always a chance that a Muggle might see and it was a pain in the ass to Obliviate someone on the spot.

"Harry, I don't think that's such a good idea," Hermione felt her stomach clench. "Can't you wait it out for another two hours? We should be there soon."

"No, I can't," Harry moved to the window of the compartment door and drew his wand, using a shielding charm to keep stray Muggles from looking in. If they peered inside they'd see the three sitting reading books. He moved to the other window and performed the same charm before murmuring incantations. He closed his eyes, flicking his wrist, trying to avoid nausea as the compartment swelled to a much larger size.

"That's good, Harry," Hermione swallowed hard.

"Harry!" Ginny grabbed his arm.

He opened his eyes, tucking his wand away. The room was now about the size of his bedroom at the castle. The size made his stomach settle, his hands ceasing their shaking as he took a seat next to Ginny.

"We'll have to fix this before it's time to get off the train," Hermione was pale. The Ministry had really cracked down on the use of magic around Muggles and the last thing she needed was to be sentenced to four years in Azkaban for exposure.

"Yeah, I know," he spat, rolling his emerald hues. "Why don't we just hang out for a while and play cards?" Ginny offered, drawing a pack from her purse.

"Muggle playing cards!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear, "I haven't seen any of those in years!" She pulled herself onto the floor, her legs folded Indian style. Ginny joined her, encouraging Harry to sit as well.

"I don't know any games except Solitaire," Harry admitted with a bit of a blush.

"We can teach you. Come on! It will be a load of fun," Hermione waved him down with them.

The three of them played game after game of Go Fish until the train began to come to a stop. Harry quickly took down the charms and wards before they gathered their things and exited in a line.

Once outside of the train station Ginny spotted Fred and George. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, wrapping her arms around both of them at the same time.

"Gods, I missed you two so much!" she cried, littering them with kisses.

"Bugger, Ginny, ge' offa me!" Fred groaned at a vain attempt to pull the little monkey off.

"We missed you too. Now get off," George grinned and grabbed her by her shoulders, easily lifting her off of them and to the ground.

"I didn't know you were meeting us here!" Ginny ran her fingers through her hair before pulling it into a high ponytail. Harry and Hermione stood somewhat in the background, observing the reunion with small smiles.

The Weasley family had always been so close and it was touching to watch them together after they'd been apart, even if it had only been a few weeks or days even. George and Fred weren't quite as clingy as the rest of the family but they still enjoyed a good reunion, especially when it was with their baby sister.

"So let's go," Fred gestured loosely to the apparation point, a little unsettled by the looks of dread that had fallen over the trio before him. "What?"

Harry stared up at Fred, attempting to come up with some reason as to why they couldn't apparate. When he couldn't come up with anything after a few moments of pondering Hermione took it upon herself to speak up.

"Well… We didn't want to say anything but… I'm pregnant," Hermione went white, her tongue darting out over suddenly parched lips. She could feel her heart hammering her chest at her words and Ginny and Harry began to wonder if it was true. "I told them not to tell until we got to the Burrow," Hermione raised her hand, flipping around a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Harry's eyes widened to an enormous size, his jaw dropping.

"Who does that belong to?" George inquired stupidly.

Hermione swallowed hard, "Ronald."

"Can I have a word?" Ginny jerked Hermione off to the side of the platform before she had a time to answer. "What the fuck, Hermione?"

"I… I didn't want to tell you guys yet. It's your special time, not mine," Hermione was ghastly pale, her honey eyes lackluster with shame.

"No it isn't! You're pregnant of your own accord, Hermione! We told you what happened. We didn't plan this. I had to get pregnant so that the future would stay intact! It's most certainly not a happy event but we sure as hell are trying to make it one!" Ginny's eyes held too much fire.

"Sor-"

"Sorry won't cut it. You need to tell your friends everything. Harry and I came clean to you and Ron about everything but you can't for whatever reason be clear with us? If my brother is getting married and having a baby then I want to know about it!" Ginny shook her head furiously, eyes squeezing shut in anger.

"Ginny. I'm sorry," Hermione grabbed either side of her friend's face. "Calm down before you make yourself sick. Now at least some of the attention will be off of you. You won't have to worry as much about your mom freaking out on you."

"Right," Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled away, marching back to Harry who still had his jaw scraping the ground. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies," she warned, forcing a smirk. Now she had to pretend that she'd known about Hermione and Ron. They'd hidden it so well. No one even knew they were seeing each other. It was ridiculous. How could Hermione keep something that important from her yet she spilled her guts all over the floor? It wasn't right.

The group rented a little car, piled in, and was on their way to the Weasley's. Hermione had to drive considering she was the only one with a current driver's license. It only took about thirty minutes before the Burrow was in sight. Everyone was thrilled considering how late it was. It was quite ridiculous how long the travel had taken.

After parking in the designated place near the side of the house, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry all took the walk of shame toward the front door. They all knew that they'd have to come clean within a few moments and they weren't quite sure what the outcome would be as of yet. Hermione hoped that smiles and tears were in order.

"Look at you all! You're ragged as a drowned cat!" Molly Weasley crowded them, kisses and hugs being passed around as if they were party favors.

"We need to all pile in the kitchen, Mum. We've got some news," Ginny spoke with a dreadful tone, her eyes full of worry.

"Oh… Of course," Molly seemed a bit concerned but otherwise was thrilled for the visit. She gathered the rest of the family in the kitchen and everyone tucked in for biscuits and tea. "So what is this news?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, passing knowing looks. Hermione decided to speak up first, "Well… If you didn't notice, Ron isn't with us tonight," she swallowed, her hands literally shaking, "Erm… Here," she lifted her left hand, showing off her sparkling ring. Molly Weasley looked as if she was about to faint, a giant grin spreading across her face as she bounced up and down with joy.

"Oh thank heavens! I thought someone was hurt!" she clapped her hands together, "Ronald, I suppose?" she beamed.

Hermione simply nodded, "And I'm having a baby."

The room went completely silent for a moment before Molly began to cry, the silly grin still spread across her face, "That's wonderful news, love!" she wrapped her arms around Hermione in a bone crushing hug, littering her with kisses.

"Babies having babies," Bill muttered from across the room. He stood in the doorway, eyes focused on the scene with a little too much fire.

"What did you say?" Ginny stood from the table, her hands squeezed into white knuckled fists. Her lips formed a thin line, eyes narrowing at her otherwise beloved brother.

"Babies having babies," Bill spoke a bit louder, not moving from the doorframe. "Too young."

"Well guess what, Bill," she held up her hand as well, wiggling her fingers to show off her sparkling ring, "I'm pregnant too."

The entire room remained completely silent save heavy breathing from a flustered Ginny. She desperately wanted to plant her fist square between Bill's eyes but she wasn't sure if she could keep herself from slamming her foot between his legs.

He simply shook his head and laughed sarcastically, turning to leave the room.

Ginny sat back down after a moment, her eyes focused on a particularly interesting crack in the table. She should have known that at least one person would act this way. The whole family couldn't possibly be accepting. She felt her mother's arms lace around her from behind, her lips pressed to her ear.

"Don't mind him. I think it's wonderful. We'll have a double wedding, if you'd like," Molly shut her eyes tight, squeezing her only daughter. She reached beside Ginny and patted Harry on the back lovingly, rubbing him between the shoulder blades.

The rest of the night went without event. All of the kids were assigned rooms and tucked in for the night, all reeling from the eventful day. Ginny and Hermione had decided to bunk in together and let Harry and the other boys have a sleepover in Fred and George's room.

"Well. I'm simply happy that Mum didn't have kittens," Ginny pulled off her clothes, heading toward the adjacent bathroom for a bath. Hermione was already in the steaming tub, examining her fingernails as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Me too," Hermione nodded in agreement as Ginny climbed in.

"I don't know what the bloody hell was wrong with Bill," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Hermione answered shortly, her eyes averting to the bubbly water.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I know why he's upset," Hermione swallowed a bit, tears gathering in her eyes. "He still likes me."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "What? When did he fancy you?"

"Last summer."

(Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon. Sorry about not posting yesterday. I had a lot going on with my son. Please review. –Raea)


End file.
